


it was only a kiss

by poiregourmande



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Song References, M/M, Multi, ill let you guess the song, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: Ryan would very much like to be able to live his best bi life but the thing is, his roommate keeps bringing his girlfriend over to have loud sex. (But Ryan doesn't have a crush.)





	it was only a kiss

Life’s been good since Ryan came out as bi. People have been supportive. He’s never felt more free to date. Really, he’s been doing just fine.   
  
There’s only one little thing.   
  
It’s probably unrelated, but ever since then, Sara’s been spending way more time at Shane and his place. Don’t get him wrong, he loves her to bits, and having her around is a blast, but before that, they used to fool around at her place – or so Ryan supposed, because all of a sudden he started hearing them.   
  
Ryan can’t afford to hear that. He can’t afford to know how his roommate and his girlfriend sound in bed. They’re good looking, he can admit that, but he just can’t let that develop into anything else. It would ruin everything. He could never.   
  
_Hey what’s up I just came out as bi and you and Sara are driving me crazy I have a crush on you both._   
  
It’s not a crush, anyway.   
  
***  
  
Ryan’s having a pretty good day. He’s recovering from a hangover in a nest of blankets, drinking Gatorade by the bucket and watching horror movies, when Shane and Sara come home.   
  
Shane tells her to make herself at home while he gets his stash, and before he leaves the room, he kisses her.   
  
It’s a long, deep kiss, and Sara is on the very tip of her toes, and Shane’s almost folded in half, and his arms could almost wrap around her twice, and he dips her just a bit. Ryan swoons on the inside, even as he tries to ignore how he can almost feel his touch on him. Sara giggles into the kiss and Shane ruffles her hair before ducking into the kitchen.   
  
She lets out a laughy exhale and smooths down her dress, her hair, twirling to face Ryan as though she only just noticed him.   
  
“Oh, hey, Ryan,” she says, laughter still singing through her voice. “Whatchu watchin’?”  
  
“Halloween.”  
  
“Fun!” She kicks the edge of his blanket nest softly, like she would quite like to join him, but Shane comes back and snakes an arm around her waist to kiss her neck, his other hand holding a small bag of buds and rolling paper.   
  
That’s fine.   
Ryan can absolutely stay here in his blanket fort watching spooky movies while Shane and Sara get high and fuck. Yeah, he can absolutely focus on the movie and forget that kiss they shared.   
  
He can ignore whatever’s happening on the other side of that living room wall, clear in his brain as if he were there.   
  
Shane rolling a blunt at his desk while Sara perches on the bed, sitting all pretty.   
  
Shane having a smoke and passing it to her and she’s taking a drag, and there’s a gleam in her eyes – they know what’s about to happen just like Ryan does.   
  
Smoke dances around them like in a movie, brings them closer together in the middle of the room. She’s touching his chest, now, large and steady under her hands, and Ryan’s fingers twitch.   
  
Shane takes off her dress and it pools like a purple flower at her feet and she’s the most gorgeous thing Ryan’s ever seen.   
  
Shane’s fingers expertly hook in her underwear and she lets out a giggly moan and Ryan’s eyes startle open.   
  
His right hand is shoved down his joggers, his breath coming out in sharp pants.   
  
How did he end up like this?  
  
This is not a crush, he reminds himself. He just hasn’t gotten any in a while and that kiss looked nice, is all.   
  
It was only a kiss.   
  
He takes his hand out, feeling a bit sick to his stomach, when Sara’s ringtone echoes from his phone like a sick lullaby.   
  
He looks guiltily at his hand before answering. They know. It’s the only explanation. They know how creepy he’s been and they want him to move out.   
  
He answers the call but can’t make his mouth say words.   
  
“So,” she says cheerfully, “how much more obvious are we gonna have to be for you to join us?”  
  
Ryan doesn’t notices he moved before he’s at Shane’s bedroom door. He opens it with bated breath, realizing at last that he wants it all.   
  
He takes everything in with wide open, eager eyes – all of Shane, too long, spread out on the bed, Sara’s smile next to him, her brillant eyes, her curves.   
  
“About this much.”

**Author's Note:**

> i give my undying love to whoever manages to find every single reference to the song


End file.
